Grand Wedding
by AMMCS17
Summary: COMPLETE. A wedding. All her friends getting married and stuff, it messed her up. ESPECIALLY when PB and Marshall Lee, Marceline and Ash were few of those friends! (WARNING: A drama-bomb fic! Humorous, if you think it is. And just plain random things!) Please R&R! xD [Sorry for some odd pairings...]
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N**: [The characters' full names are based on the Adventure Time Fan Fiction Wiki.] This story is kind of narrated by LSP. So read this story using LSP's voice. Hahaha. XD So it would be fun. YEAH! Oh, sorry. Got carried away there... On with the story! xD Oh, by the way, thanks to my friend, Lianne, for correcting some wrong spelling.)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Adventure Time. (Oh, but I wish I did) It is owned by Pendleton Ward. But, FYI, I own this fanfic. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Suspicions**

I found a can of beans, again. Where does it come from, anyway? Now here I am, waiting for mah beans to boil. Glob. Beans always take forever to boil. Whatever. It's like I have better things to do. Ugh. I hate beans. Even though they're the only things I have to eat. Ugh! I'm lumpin' hungry!

Wait, I hear a noise from behind a bush. Oh my glob. I see a leg comin' out of it. Finn? Wait, it's too small to be Finn's leg. Jake? No. Cinnamon bun? Wait. Why would be Cinnamon bun here?

Suddenly, it jumped out from the bush.

"Aaaahh!" I screamed.

"Aaaahh!" It screamed, too.

"Peppermint butler?"

"LSP."

"What's wrong with you? You scared the lump out of me!"

"Sorry, princess. I wish to give you this invitation. Sent from Princess Bubblegum." He handed me a fancy envelope. At the back is my name imprinted with fancy letters.

"Invitation?" I asked, taking it from his hand, "For what?"

"For the GRAND wedding, of course!" He exclaimed, excitedly.

I opened the envelope and read what's inside. It said:

_'Before us lies an open road...  
A future filled with love and adventure.'_

_You are cordially invited to our GRAND Wedding as we_

**_Marshall Lee the Vampire King & Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_**  
**_Prince Bubba Gumball & Fionna the Human Girl_**  
**_Finn the Human Boy & Flame Princess_**  
**_Jake the Dog & Lady Rainicorn_**  
**_Lord Monochromicorn & Cake the Cat_**  
**_Ash & Marceline Rose Abadeer the Vampire Queen_**

_are joyfully expecting you to share in our celebration of love  
on Saturday_

_at  
half past six o'clock in the afternoon  
Candy Kingdom_

_RSVP_

"What does RSVP mean?"

"Répondez, s'il vous plaît,"

I looked at him, blankly.

"That means, 'please reply'."

"Marshal Lee and Princess Bubblegum!? Ash, Marceline!?" I roared. Peppermint Butler jumped out of surprise.

"Not the reply as I expected it to be." He said.

"How did this happen!? WHEN the LUMP did this happen!?" I'm literally confused, right now. Marshall Lee and PB?! Ash and Marceline?! Oh, my glob. When was the last time I visited the Candy Kingdom?

"Well, I actually don't know."

Something's very VERY wrong here. And I'm. Goin'. To. Find. Out.

* * *

**Fun Facts about Adventure Time:**

She is voiced by Pendleton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time, which often misleads people into thinking she is a male. xD

* * *

(**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Sorry for making this chapter soooo short. I just wanted to post it so badly! Leave a review if you want! xD)


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: **Another update! If you like the story, review! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D )

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time. (Oh, but I wish I did) It is owned by Pendleton Ward. But, FYI, I own this fanfic. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Interruptions**

The next day, I went to the Candy Kingdom to know what the lump is goin' on.

I see everyone in the Candy Kingdom is preparing for the so-called "Grand Wedding". There are some Candy people here and there, arranging some stuff around, making it look like it was prepared by professionals.

And there's someone bossing them around.

"Cinnamon Bun, the flowers were supposed to be there, at the entrance!"

"Oh... Sorry, princess." then Cinnamon Bun ran to the Candy Castle's entrance, carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"Hey there, PB." I said.

"Oh, hey, LSP." PB said.

"Been busy arranging things for the 'Grand Wedding', huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, did you get your invitation?"

"Yeah, I got it... WHAT THE LUMP HAPPENED?!"

PB jumped out of my sudden shout and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You and that Vampire King?!"

"Well, I-"

"And since when did Marceline and _Ash_ get back together?! And-"

"LSP! You're here!" a familiar voice interrupted. It was Finn. And right next to him was the Flame Princess.

"Oh, hey, Finn. And hey there, Flame Princess." Flame Princess didn't seem to be happy with my greeting coz I saw her roll her eyes.

Whatever. I don't even want to greet her in the first place, anyway.

"What is_ she_ doing here?" I whispered at PB.

"Helping with the preparations, of course. She _is_ part of the wedding." PB whispered back.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, PB, what can I do to help?" Finn asked.

"You can help Cinnamon Bun put the bouquets at the castle entrance." PB replied.

"Right! Excuse me, ladies," Finn said, bowing to PB and me, "And you, Flame Princess." Finn took FP's hand and, even though he knows it will hurt, kissed it.

FP blushed and giggled.

"Finn's such a gentleman. I'm so lucky to have him." FP said, still blushing.

Whatever.

"Hey, Flamey." a sly voice said.

"Marceline." FP spitted out Marceline's name like it was so gross.

Out of the shadows of the castle wall, Marceline appeared using a black umbrella.

"Hey there, Bonibell." Marceline hissed at PB.

"Marceline." Apparently, both PB and FP's reply was the same because I saw PB roll her eyes, too. I would expect that of FP, but PB?

Oh, right. I almost forgot. PB and Marceline didn't like each other.

After, maybe like, a year of snobbish silence, PB decided to walk away and said: "Well, I got more things to prepare. See you, gals."

And after a few more seconds, FP decided to walk away, too. Ugh. Whatever. I don't give a lump about her.

Like everyone, Marceline was walking away, too, saying: "Whatever. Hey, I got to do somethi-"

"Wait. I have a question for you," Marceline stayed to listen, "How did you and Ash get back together?"

"You knew Ash?"

"Yeah. Like, Finn told me about that."

"It's a long story. Well-"

"Hey there Marcy, LSP!" another voice interrupted.

"Ugh! Every time I ask 'what the _LLLUMP _happened?', people will interrupt then it goes to a new topic! WHAT THE LUMP HAPPENED?!"

"Jeez, LSP." When I looked at where the voice came from, like, I saw Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn.

"I just said 'hey'. Jeez." Jake grumbled.

"I'm sorry. It's, like, ugh. Whatever."

"Seriously, guys, I got to go. Sorry, Lumpy. Bye." Marceline turned into a bat then flew away with her umbrella.

Ugh. There goes another chance of finding out the answer to my question.

"Whatever." I said.

"Geunyeoneun neomu simsul ibnida." Lady said.

"Yeah, she is." Jake said to Lady.

Huh? Oh, right. Lady Rainicorn speaks Korean. _GREAT_!

"Well, see you guys at the wedding." I said.

I'm so lumpin' tired. I wanna go home. Maybe I'd find the answers to my question at the day of the wedding.

* * *

(**A/N**: I know this chapter is kinda boring... But, hey, at least it's an update. I just want to go to Chapter 3. I'm kinda excited. I hope you are, too. [**Spoiler:** Ice King will be there! Hmmm... What will he do? Most importantly, was he invited? xD]

Hey! Leave a review, if you want. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/N: **Hi! I just wanna say thanks to my reviewers [and some flames]. I hope this chapter would do justice to what chaos I have been doing...

Well, I have nothing else to say so... on with the story! xD)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Adventure Time. (Oh, but I wish I did) It is owned by Pendleton Ward. But I own this fanfic. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Worst Comes to Worst**

It's 6:00 and I'm already here at the Candy Kingdom.

I saw Finn by the Candy Castle door. And I floated to him.

"Hey, Finn. Can I ask somethin'?"

"Yeah, sure, LSP. What's up?"

"How did Marceline and Ash get back together?"

"Well... I don't know, true love?"

"That's it?"

"Yep."

This is lumpin' weird.

Then I float to Marshall. I know we're not close but...

"Hey, Marshall, how did you and PB get together?"

He gave me smirk and said, "True love, I guess..."

GREAT, IT HELPED ME A LOT.

It's 6:30 pm.

So, yeah. I'm at the brides' room, helpin' out with their dresses.

Pft. I'm the "Maid of Honor". Yeah. It's like I have a hot body and dress just to be a guest here. Whatever. Even though I'm the maid of honor, it's just a glob to see all of my friends gettin' married and stuff.

"Hey, LSP, can you help me zip this up?" Asked PB. She's gonna wear that white dress she had with that gold belt and stuff.

"Whatever."

At least I'm wearing my plastic-bag dress and I have my blue purse. I look fresh to death with my new dress and purse.

As I zipped up PB's dress, I saw what that FP was wearing: her usual flame dress.

I can't blame her. If she tries on another dress, it just might burn.

Then I see Marceline with her black dress with a red belt. Fionna with her white dress.

Lady and Cake as their usual self...

I'm bored. The wedding's about to begin so I'll just have to wait.

...

It's 7:00 pm.

Okay. I'm, like, smokin' hot because everybody's lookin' at me while I throw the lumpin' petals around. The boys are like drooling and the girls are like totally jealous! Ha! So much for the brides, I'm the star of the show!

Okay, now here I am in front with the bridesmaids. Yeah, you can totally tell the difference between them and my lumps. On the other side, I see Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, Finn, Jake, Lord Mono... something, and... is that the Ash guy?

They all are dressed in some tuxedo.

Whatever. Now the music gets louder as the brides comes in.

PB comes first. Then I look to Marshall and he has this smirk on his face.

Oh my glob. I just realized that Marshall Lee is like Marceline but a boy version her. If PB hates Marcy, then how come she's marrying Marshall?

Then comes Marcy, floating to Ash. Glob. How did I miss out all of this?

Then Fionna comes and was all sparkly-eyed when she saw Gumball, which is all sparkly-eyed as well. No question about them.

Then FP. Ugh, don't want to describe that part anymore.

Then comes Cake riding on Lady. How can they be casual about this? This is supposed to be a grand wedding!

I... ugh! It's so unfair! It's so...

"Aaaaaah!"

Oh my glob! Did I just scream in front of everybody?

Better not embarrass myself further.

"This is such a total drama bomb! I can't... I can't take it anymore!"

Then I ran away.

I ran outside of the Candy Castle. I sat on the front porch steps.

I felt something wet on my hand. It was a tear.

I was crying. I am crying. And the worst part of it was I don't even know what for.

This is the worst night of my life.

A few seconds later, I heard shouts from inside.

I ran inside and found it was a total mess. Finn and Fionna are fighting the Ice King.

Glob! It seems like the wedding's off.

Maybe it's not _only _my worst night ever.

Ice King was throwing ice beams at Finn and Fionna but they manage to counter it with their swords.

And then, one ice beam hit me.

"Oww. Ow, my lumps. MY LUMPS. I'm hit! My lumpsss!"

Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes. I saw... leaves.

I sat up and found myself back at my camp.

Maybe it was...

To make sure, I get my phone and call PB.

"Hello." PB said on the other line.

"Hey, PB, are you and Marshall Lee getting married?"

"N-No! Why would you say that?!"

"Nothing. Gotta go, PB. Bye."

I put down the phone. I'm so relieved.

It was all a dream.

The wedding. Ice King. All a dream.

* * *

(**A/N:** Ok. Here you have it. For those who don't like some of the pairings, here is the answer. It was just a dream. The pairings were just a teaser. Sorry for that. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

If you'd ask me, it didn't go the way I planned the dream to end but... here it is now. I'm too lazy to change it. xD

For those who would still want to read my fic, I would update as soon as possible. ;D

Please review! All reviews are greatly appreciated! :D)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Adventure Time. (Oh, but I wish I did) It is owned by Pendleton Ward. But, FYI, I own this fanfic. :)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi!

I just want you readers to know that I'll end the story there because I can't think of any ideas on how will LSP find her "true love" or the "perfect guy"...

I think this story is okay... So, I'll leave it be.

Sorry for **RolendTheMystery**. I hope I can make a fic about LSPrincess and LSPrince next time...

BTW, **Guest** #1, if you have read the 3rd chapter, you'd understand. xD

**Odradem**, thanks for thinking that this fic is funny! :D

**Guest** #2 (although I think you're the same as Guest #1), thanks! xD

**Bethany**, it's ok. :) And thanks. :D

Anyways, thanks for reading this author's note and I hope you enjoyed the fic! :)


End file.
